Treecko
Treecko, known in Japan as , is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Created by Ken Sugimori, Treecko first appeared in the video games [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]] and subsequent sequels, later appearing in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Concept and characteristics Treecko, known as the Wood Gecko Pokémon, is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits. Treecko has two large dark-green tails, which they use to predict the day's weather. Its stomach and throat are red. Treecko has yellow eyes with long, skinny pupils. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. With the aid of tiny spikes located in their hands and feet, Treecko are able to scale walls and even ceilings. Very cool and calm, Treecko never panic under any circumstances, even when faced with a bigger foe. Known to be the protectors of the forest's trees, Treecko make their nests inside overgrown forests. Wild Treecko are very territorial, and will attack anyone that comes near their homes by attacking with their tails. It is based on the real-life animal gecko. Appearances In the video games Treecko first appeared in [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]] and its remake Pokémon Emerald. Treecko is one of the starting Pokémon in the game along with Torchic and Mudkip. Treecko evolves into Grovyle and then into Sceptile when it gains enough experience in battle. It has since appeared in all subsequent entries in the main Pokémon series. In [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''Pokémon HeartGold'' and SoulSilver]], one of the three starters can be obtained from Steven Stone after obtaining all 16 badges and beating the final boss, Red. Outside of the main series, it appears in Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire, Pokémon Trozei!, the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon titles, the Pokémon Ranger titles, Pokémon Channel, and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. In other media In the anime, Ash helped a Treecko in trying to save his old tree home, which afterward he battled the Treecko, and caught him as a result of that battle. Ash has used Treecko in a number of battles since its capture including the gym battles against Roxanne and Brawly. Treecko evolved into Grovyle in the middle of a battle against a Loudred. Its personality does not change much; Grovyle is as much of a loner as Treecko was, and it loves the challenge of a battle. It also habitually keeps a twig in its mouth, although larger than the one it used to keep as a Treecko. When Ash returns to Kanto to take the Battle Frontier challenge, Grovyle is one of the Pokémon he takes with him. Ash continues to use Grovyle until its evolution into Sceptile during a battle with a Tropius. After evolution, Sceptile retains its rebellious personality. Ash's Sceptile is initially unable to use any attacks, due to the psychological impact of a Meganium's rejection. However, it regains the ability to use its attacks, and it later learns the SolarBeam attack. Reception GameDaily's Justin Davis called Treecko "cool". References External links *Official Pokémon website *Treecko on Bulbapedia Category:Pokémon species Category:Grass type Pokémon Category:Fictional chameleons and geckos Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate plantlife Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002